


Kneel before your King

by Corporate_Blood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Basically if Viserys had conquered Westeros, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships, plot if you squint, tv version of the iron throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corporate_Blood/pseuds/Corporate_Blood
Summary: AU in which Viserys lives and managed to plonk himself on the iron throne with the help of his dragons.Mostly smut - plot if you squint.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Viserys Targaryen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Kneel before your King

**Author's Note:**

> The youtuber, Glidus, gave me the idea and I ran with it.
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Jon’s footsteps echoed into the silence, the guards opening the large double doors, and he stepped into the Throne Room. He knelt as soon as he crossed the threshold. “Your grace, you summoned me?” 

The pale lilac eyes of the dragon king passed over Jon before he dismissed his royal guards. Slowly they exit, their cloaks swishing past the still kneeling Jon. Only once all the guards were gone did the King gesture for Jon to rise. Jon walked over the throne upon which Viserys sat. Those pale but striking eyes stared at Jon as he approached, the king’s silver hair offset by his golden crown. He walked up the steps to the slightly raised platform upon which the Iron Throne sat. Viserys cocked his head and Jon recites the line; “You are my King.” 

Ego suitably stroked, Viserys grabbed Jon by his collar and pulled him in for a bruising kiss. Upon the king’s lips, Jon could taste Dornish wine. His thoughts didn’t linger long as Viserys was soon nipping at his lips, close to drawing blood and definitely hard enough to make them swell. Viserys pushed him away as forcefully as he had pulled Jon in. Jon, to his credit, kept his balance and knelt when Viserys gestured for him to do so. The stone platform was cold but he didn’t complain. He clasped his hands behind his back and rested his head on Viserys’s thigh. “Will my King have a Queen soon?” Jon asked in between teasing kisses he planted along Viserys’s inner thigh. 

“There’s an endless list of potential wives. Funny that, no one cared before I won the crown. And that’s exactly what those Tyrells are after. They’ve been trying to wed Margery to me since my dragons conquered everyone else,” Viserys replied, exasperation in his voice. 

Jon had reached the top of his King’s thigh, cheek brushing against the royal bulge. “She was previously married to Renly who, as rumour has it, was just like us.”

Viserys hums before freeing his cock. “This isn’t a small council meeting, you can spare me the political talk,” he quipped.

The retort of ‘you don’t even attend small council meetings’ lingered on the tip of Jon’s tongue but he pushed aside those thoughts and redirected his attention to the kingly dong that bobbed before him. Jon opened his mouth, taking the tip inside. He suckled lightly, slowly taking more in. Viserys growled and grabbed the back of Jon’s head, holding onto those dark curls in an iron grip. Jon took all of the other man’s inches into his mouth, bottoming out a few moments later. The king hissed, sounding like one of his dragons just before they dracarys. He made to pull back for air but Viserys stopped him, causing Jon to choke slightly, hot tears springing to his eyes.

“The King in the North,” Viserys rasped, voice heavy with lust and mocking. “What would your people think if they could see you now?”

Shame made Jon’s face flush and the first tear felt, streaking down his cheek. The beautiful mess that Jon had become pushed Viserys over the edge (that, and the king never lasted long). Cum flooded Jon’s mouth and throat, he choked and spluttered as he tried to swallow it all. Viserys threw his head back and roared, mimicking one of his mighty dragons. Jon was thrown back, rolling down a few steps, cum and tears splattering the stone. He came to a halt, gasping for air as he sprawled out. The king shuddered and slumped into the iron throne, looking down at Jon with half lidded eyes.

“Thank you, my king,” Jon quietly said, his voice hoarse from the rough treatment. 

“Begone, King in the North,” Viserys said, mocking the title. “Or I just might be tempted to go back on our little deal.”

Jon shot up, schooling his features into neutrality even as his disgust rose as he felt stray cum dry on his face. He bowed before his king and turned on his heel, striding across the hall as he felt the dragon king’s gaze burn into him.


End file.
